I Belong With You
by Laerkstrein
Summary: Edward Elric has been gone for several months, and Winry Rockbell is sick of waiting. But when she goes to the train station at midnight, she's shocked to see that Edward has finally come home. Sequel to "When The Lights Go Out."


**Disclaimer: **The _FullMetal Alchemist _characters used in this fic are the sole property of Hiromu Arakawa. I own nothing, save it be my own plot ideas and original characters.

**I Belong With You  
**

**A/N: **This is another EdwardxWinry oneshot. It's also a little continuation of "When The Lights Go Out." :)

**Song: **_I'd Come For You_ by _Nickelback_

* * *

Six long months had passed since his departure, and Winry Rockbell couldn't wait any longer. Each day, for the past week, Winry had gone up to the train station to wait for Edward Elric to return to her, as he had promised. But each of those seven days had ended in disappointment and tears. And it was this sense of loneliness that had kept poor Winry awake long into the night. Tonight was just another repeat of the past six nights.

But tonight was slightly different. She was unable to cry herself to sleep. Winry sat in bed, staring out the window at the stars, wishing, with everything she had, that Edward would come home soon. "I want him back," she said. "Please... just bring Edward home in one piece. And keep Alphonse safe, too."

With a heavy sigh, Winry hopped off the bed and crossed the room to her closet. She grabbed the first coat she saw, pulled it on over her nightclothes, and slipped on her boots. As she trudged down the hall to the stairs, all she could think about was Edward. As she descended the stairs, she heard her grandmother, who was in the workshop through the doorway to the left of the stairs, call her name.

"Winry? Winry, is that you?" Pinako said, poking her head through the doorway. "Winry? Where are you going at this time of night?"

The blond sighed, turning to her grandmother. "I'm going to the train station," she said simply. "I can't sleep, and I can't stop thinking about Edward. He promised to come home, and he damn well better, if he knows what's good for him."

"But Winry, it's late," Pinako said gently, trying to coax Winry into going back to bed. "You can go down to the station in the morning. It's far too late for you to be wandering around outside."

"Then I'll take Den with me," Winry replied as she put a leash on the dog. Her mind was made up. Nothing her grandmother said was going to change her mind. "I'll be back soon," she said as she walked out the door.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

At approximately midnight, a train pulled into the station just as Winry and Den arrived. Having spotted the train several yards away, Winry had sprinted to the station, Den following close behind. As anticipated, Edward Elric climbed off the train, stretching once he was on the platform.

"Damn," he muttered, closing his eyes as he stretched. "That was some trip." When he opened his eyes, he saw Winry standing a few feet away with Den. "Winry? It's late! What are you doing here?"

Winry ran up to him, her hand prepared. "You jerk!" she shouted, slapping him across the face. "You_ promised_ me you'd write! I waited every day for a letter, but you never sent a damn thing! Alphonse has come and gone in the time you've been screwing around out west, and he's even written every day! I bet you didn't even _think_ about me!"

Edward sighed, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Winry," he said quietly. "It's not that I didn't think about you. I did. Only every day. You're all I thought about. Even as I worked, I couldn't help thinking about you, and what your response to my letter might be. And... a part of me was afraid that I might lose you. I'm so sorry..."

"You'd better be," she said, hugging him back. "And if you ever do this to me again, then you'll be in even more trouble. "

The alchemist sighed, remembering the letter he'd given Winry before he had left. "You read the letter, didn't you?" he asked hesitantly, leading her to a bench to sit down. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... What's your answer?"

"Well, I thought about it long and hard," Winry said, watching Edward silently panic. "It wasn't easy, I tell you. Especially taking into consideration all the worry you've caused me over the years. Not to mention all the automail maintenance and the stress. But after a lot of deliberation, I've decided... Yes."

Edward's golden eyes widened. "'Yes?'" he repeated. "You're being serious, right? You mean you'll..."

"Yes, Edward," she said. "Yes means yes, and I've decided that you're the only one for me. I mean, what other woman could possibly put up with you? You're rude, noisy, short-tempered... And let's not forget that you're not the greatest at taking care of your automail. Without me, you'd be in some big trouble."

"Winry... Are you mad at me?"

She gave him a funny look. Was he hiding something else from her? "Mad? Why would I be? You're not hiding anything from me, are you Edward?"

Edward raised his hands and grinned. "Not at all," he said. "It's just... Are you mad at me for not asking you straight out?"

"You really are an idiot," she said, giving him a friendly shove. "Come on. We should get home and tell Granny the big news."

"But before we do..." Edward took Winry in his arms again, lightly kissing her cheek. "I've always thought that you were the one," he whispered. "But I'm glad I know the truth." The alchemist took her hand in his, and got down on one knee as he stared into her eyes. "Winry Rockbell... I belong with you."

* * *

:3 Ed and Winry really do belong together. At least, in my opinion. I've never been able to see Edward with anyone else, and I've only ever thought about Winry being with Alphonse (which doesn't seem quite right to me). I hope you enjoyed this one as much as "When The Lights Go Out." Please review. :)


End file.
